dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora L Gremory
Sora Gremory is the main character and protagonist of the fanon story, Sora is the son of Metatron a Seraph level Angel and Shina Gremory the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer. Sora's body was re-creating from the flesh of the Great Red, he is the Great Red's Vanguard. Appearance Sora is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, shoulder length spiky blonde and red hair, pale skin, and deep blue eyes. He also possesses four Crimson red Dragon wings, four jet black Devil wings, and four pure white Angel wings. Personality Sora is a very loving person, and will not hesitate to help someone in need. Sora can also be lazy at times, and be enthusiastic at the same time. He's also noted to be more like Yu-long, of the five Dragon Kings than any other being in existence. Although when his loved ones or threatened. Sora won't hesitate to spill blood in retribution to save, avenge, or protect. Sora also has an addiction to cute things, such as Kunou or Koneko. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & abilities Immense Demonic Power: Sora has own immense amounts of demonic power easily on par with Satan class level Devils. Magic: Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Sora is able to form weapons from light. Sora's also been able to cloak his body in light in order to increase the speed. Sora's also been able to fire beams of light out of his hands. Immense Strength: As a Draphalem, Sora is immensely powerful because his body was re-creating from the flesh of the Great Red. And while use his Infinium Dragonic Twilight, Sora is considered as one of the strongest existences in the world and placed at the higher ranks of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. Immense Speed: Sora can move extremely fast enough to the point where only Ultimate Class or higher level beings can see him move. When cloaking himself in the power of light he's able to increase his speed greatly to the point where only Satan class level beings or higher can see his movements. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sora is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat he was trained in hand-to-hand combat not only by his father but his mother. Sora was easily able to overpower, the likes of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus and Katerea Leviathan. While using his Dragonic Twilight Armor, and was able to overwhelm his uncle Sirzechs, who is using his true form while using the Infinium Dragonic Twilight. Immense Endurance: By being a hybrid between Angel, Devil, and Dragon. Sora has great stamina and endurance. Flight: Sora has a total of 12 wings, Four devil wings, Four Angel wings, and Four Dragon wings he learned to fly. Power of Destruction: A type of demonic energy that allows him to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living, and inanimate, with relative ease. He has further shown the ability to control the shape and power of this technique by not only shaping it into a sword blasts a shield and many other various weapons or projectiles. He also has the ability to control how much destructive force will be released, unlike Rias or Sirzechs. * Big Bang Extinction Crash: '''This is one of Sora's many one-hit kill techniques. This particular technique is created by Sora gathering a large amount of demonic energy to the tip of his finger his palm or his mouth. This technique takes the shape of a large sphere of black in red demonic energy which when explodes will disintegrate its target quickly and efficiently. * '''Holy Power of Destruction: '''Much like the name suggests, this is the holy version of Power of Destruction it is three-quarters demonic power one-quarter power of light. Not only does is increase the power of his Power of Destruction but it made it so strong in fact that it caused Rizevim Livan Lucifer, to scream out in pain and agony when it made contact with him. Its appearance is white and blue energy instead of its normal black and red. '''Twilight Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, a mixed essence of light and darkness. In some worlds, Twilight is also an access to the Twilight Realm, an alternate dimension of sort which can also be considered a "Shadow World", of which has some mirror-style influence on the "Light World" depending on what happens in the Twilight Realm, as it is the world between light and dark. Any objects or area covered in twilight may also be transformed based on the nature of the said objects. * '''Twilight-Based Weapons: '''The user can turn twilight energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. * '''Dragonic Twilight Armor: '''Similar to Sirzechs, to how he can compress the power of Power of Destruction into human form. Sora can do the exact same thing with the power of twilight, but due to the influence of the Great Red and re-creating his body. Sora is able to create Dragonic Demonic Angeloid Armor, which looks eerily similar to 'Spawns outfit'. It appears is a fleshy like armor is completely black and white with a large red cloak long behind it and piercing glowing purple eyes. Sora is able to remain in this form for a extended periods of time, although it leaves him slightly fatigued after using it. * '''Infinium Dragonic Twilight: '''Sora due to his body being re-created by Great Red, Sora can indeed transform into a Dragon while using his Twilight Armor. In this form, Sora's power rivals that of the Hindu God of Creation Brahma himself. Sora's overall appearance resembles a Western Dragon, his body is pitch black with multiple white dots resembling stars floating around it within his body. Due to the amount of stress this form puts on Sora's body, he cannot remain this form for long periods of time. Quotes TBA Trivia TBA Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Syareoo Category:Fanon Dragons